sixagesfandomcom-20200215-history
Other Clans
IMG 3096.png|A Rider clan. IMG 3073 2.png|A Wheel clan. IMG 3090.png|A Ram clan. In Ride Like the Wind, you share your valley home with other clans--not only fellow Riders, but Wheels, who disdain your culture although they share most of your gods, and Rams, who worship an opposing pantheon. There will always be 10 Rider clans, 5 Wheel clans, and 7 Ram clans in each game, but their names, descriptions, and locations are randomized, with certain restrictions--for example, the Rams are always across the river from the Wheels and Riders, but the Pure Horse Clan will not always hold the same territory. The Rider and Wheel clans are known when you start play; the Rams appear after a little while. Descriptions Riders * Known for their reliance on raiding. * Known for their wealth. * Known for their lush fields. * Known for hunting prowess. * Known for avoiding conflict. * Known for their poverty. * Known for their aggressive pursuit of trade. * Known for their fondness for exploring. * Known for following Pure Horse practices. * Known for their large herds. * Known for hunting prowess. * Known for erratic chieftains. * Known for their many shamans. Wheels * Known for their close descent from Elmal. * Known for their hawks. * Known for unusual beadwork. * Known for their large herds. * Known for being extraordinarily haughty. * Known for being the last to leave Nivorah. Rams * Known for strong magic. * Known for their wealth. * Known for throwing axes in combat. * Known for black-fleeced sheep. * Known for white-fleeced sheep. * Known for their powers of thunder. * Known for their many cows. * Known for hurling javelins in combat. * Known for throwing axes in combat. Names Riders * Amber * Arrowstone * Blackspear * Blue Crest * Brighteyes * Brilliant Hoof * Burnpeak * Eyes of Gold * Gold Milk * Gryphon * Fireflower * Flame Singer * Flint Heart * High Stallion * Old Eagle * Red Feather * Seven Stars * Shining Blossom * Sky Racer * Starshine * Sun Bow * White Fox * Yellowhill * Zar Hawk Wheels * Ar-Tarima * Aryash-Tev * Dar-Shama * Er-Charkar * Ku-Rander * Nar-Onon * Oro-Tagin * Paral-Un * Sa-Gorin * Tor-Ashda Rams * Barmering * Genadari * Erthaling * Jernelthi * Kestangi * Lastraling * Orlmarth * Ornolsting * Orvisi * Porganosi * Soranding * Urkarning * Varleving * Walakering Special Clans There are a few "special" clans in each game, which can overlap with the others above. The Ram Killers: A Rider clan whose ancestors adopted the last survivor of Elempur, now known for their unrelated hatred of Ram People. They will become hostile to you if you are too friendly with Rams. The Dara Happan Hating Clan: A clan whose ancestral enemies are the Dara Happans. The Water Hating Clan: A clan that hates Water People. They menace the Weeders from time to time. The Daughters of Vingkot Clan: One Ram clan will eventually become known for having three powerful sorceresses who are said to be the daughters of Vingkot, one of whom is the mother of Redalda . The Hillfort Clan: One of the Ram clans will control a hillfort. This can be the same as the Daughters of Vingkot clan. The clan destroyed in the skyfall is chosen at random, but the special clans (with the exception of the hillfort clan) are safe, as is the clan of Beren the Swift. Others The Wandering Riders: You may also encounter a clan of wandering Riders, who either have yet to find a good place to settle or have decided to become permanent nomads. This clan only appears in the relevant event, and do not have ongoing relationships with your clan as the others do; you cannot form an alliance or a feud with them, for example. They will never be the Ram Killers. They have a separate pool of possible names: * Dark Seers * Horizon Seekers * Zarleni Category:Ride Like the Wind Category:Clan